Sign To Me
by Arachniphobia16
Summary: People are brought together the closest through the understanding of personal tragedies. A thief is found in the Jade Palace, secrets are made, and connections forged. What will it take for one has known only loss and betrayal to trust?
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, I have noticed that there are not enough Monkey fanfictions out there! What's the matter with you people! Well, to each his own I guess and Monkey is my favorite character. In trying to think up a Monkey fanfiction I got his little idea. Oh and I'm sure the second language used in this story isn't proper so I apologize in advance to anyone who speaks it. The only language I know is English. I'm darned sure I got the Sentence Structure wrong all over the place. I'm learning as I go. **

xxx XXX xxx XXX xxx XXX xxx XXX xxx XXX xxx XXX

Today had been a spectacularly idiotic day, enough to make monkey's fur stand on end from it all. He hadn't woken up in the best mood ever, but he was always taught to keep control over his anger. The rest of the day didn't help with his anger much either. He had finally blown his top at mantis for a reason now that he couldn't remember and wound up running the full obstacle course until Master Shifu thought he had "cooled down". Needless to say it had been a while.

He had been looking forward, after all that, to enjoying one or two of his almond cookies. He baked a fresh batch this morning after he had eaten the last of the previous one. He had walked into the kitchen and pulled down the jar, the lightness of it fueled his anger again, he opened it to find it empty. There was only one person that could eat an entire batch of cookies in one sitting.

Po.

And he was going to die.

Monkey was content to stew in his anger for a while, avoiding the others so as not to lead to another outburst. He meditated in his room and performed a few complicated Katas to ease the fire in him. A bad day was no reason for him to be acting the way he did, and he knew that with every fiber of his being. But that knowledge only frustrated him more.

Try as he might he realized that sleep wasn't going to come to him tonight. His mind was racing, thought's buzzing in his head like bees. He rose from his mat and exited his room. Making another batch of cookies would probably help, though he wasn't certain.

"Hey buddy, you alright?" Mantis' sleepy voice broke through his thoughts.

He looked down to see his small, but powerful, friend standing in his open doorway looking at Monkey with drooping eyes.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just...can't sleep is all."

Mantis let out a tired laugh. "Yeah man, I figured that. I meant today."

"Oh." Monkey lifted a hand to scratch the back of his head. "Yeah I'm alright. Just had a bad day. Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, whatever you want to say."

"Ah. Hey happens to everyone."

"You should get some sleep. You're tired." Monkey said as Mantis let out a long yawn.

"Alright, get some sleep dude." Mantis began to shut the door then turned back suddenly. "Oh, and I'm really sorry about everyone eating your almond cookies. They just smelled so..._good_."

"It was everyone?" Monkey's eyes widened. "Never mind, it's fine. My fault for baking them first thing in the morning I guess. Get some sleep."

Mantis just nodded sleepily as Monkey continued to the kitchen. He rather enjoyed walking the palace at night. The cool dampness of the night air seeping into his fur and the calm stillness of the night filling the air around him. It was boring, he admitted but there were some nights when he enjoyed it. Just the simple, peaceful, quiet.

_Clink clatter thunk thud_

He did just say quiet right?

There were quiet sounds coming from the kitchen and he felt his fur stand on end in anticipation of a fight. By this time of night everyone in the Jade Palace was asleep, servant or not. That left only one option as for who was in the kitchen, an intruder and anyone who had the guts to sneak into the Jade Palace had to have talent in Kung Fu.

He reached over and grabbed a broom, carefully untying the reeds and taking the wooden pole. He'd clean up the mess later. He peeked through the kitchen door, ready to spring into action but what he saw made him stop short.

She was jet black hanging by the rafters from a strong tail padded on the underside. Her other four limbs worked separately to grab food and dishes and place it in the bag across her back. She turned her face, saw him, and dove out the window with wide eyes. He took chase.

"Hey!" He shouted as he launched himself out of the window after her. "You'd better stop now!" He felt that anger rising up again.

This _thief _had picked a bad day to steal from the Jade palace.

She reached the trees quickly and he leaped into the branches after her. Is hands and tail easily finding purchase on the wood. He launched himself through the leaves and slid across branches, the bright full moon lighting his way in the dense thicket. He kept track of the thief through sound. Her black coat served her well.

She caught him off guard by swinging back around and smacking him in the face with her, as he had thought, powerful tail. He grabbed it and took her out of the trees with him, the two primates tumbled through the branches and landed on the unforgiving ground. Monkey immediately stood, keeping a good grip on her tail and threw her a glare. He raised a fist to strike her unconscious and take her back to the palace when she flinched back and shouted.

"E kala mai ia'u!"

He stopped in that moment, lowering his hand and looking at her in confusion. He had heard several different languages before, he had traveled far from home himself, but never that one. His face softened as he looked upon her too thin body. He hadn't noticed that before.

"E kala mai ia'u." She said again as she looked him in the eyes.

He felt sorry for her. He had no idea what she was saying and she probably couldn't understand anyone here at all. That was why she was so thin, she couldn't talk to anyone, couldn't get money, couldn't even get help. She was all on her own.

He looked toward her bag, the food from the kitchen scattered across the damp grass. He gently released her tail, earning him a confused look from her and began regathering the food into her bag. He turned to face her and held it out for her to take it.

She was taken aback. She literally flinched away from the bag.

"You can have it." He said gently. "You look hungry."

Still she did not move forward, but she did speak again.

"Ho'iho'i aha ia?" Her tone sounded questioning and she was gesturing cautiously to the sack in his outstretched arms. "He 'aihue au!" She seemed angry now.

She stared at him with a confused expression and his grew, though her's was angrier."

"Are you hungry?" Monkey asked. She tilted her head in question. "Hungry?" He rubbed his stomach for emphasis.

She seemed to get it now. "'Ae." She nodded her head in affirmation.

"Then it's yours." He pushed the bag to her again. "Take it."

She still seemed wary but she slowly reached out and took the bag anyway. Her green eyes, a shocking color again the black of her fur, studied him intensely for a moment before she spoke again.

"Mahalo." She gestured with her hands and Monkey's eyes widened.

"You can speak with your hands?" His exclamation startled her and she looked about ready to bolt. "Wait...wait a second okay?"

He flexed his fingers for a moment before whipping through a series of hand gestures.

"_Can you understand me now?" _He signed to her.

Her eyes grew wide as she realized what he had suddenly become so excited about. She let out a happy shriek as she responded.

"_Yes! Yes I can."_

Both of them simply stood laughing on the moonlight dappled grass for a few moments in utter relief. She was the first to begin the conversation again.

"_Why did you give me back the food?" _Her hands moved swiftly and gracefully, her face serious and confused.

"_Why not?"_ He responded.

"_I am a thief."_

"_But you're hungry. We have plenty of food. It is a simple thing to give."_

Her bright green eyes seemed to be trying to look straight through him, to see why. He could see the confliction in her expression. She couldn't understand why he would give her something when she had just tried to steal it from him. He knew that face. That had been him once upon a time. That had been him until Oogway found him. Showed him a better life, better people, a better world.

"_Why don't you come back with me? Master Shifu would be happy to give you a place to stay." _He hadn't done this in a long time, his hands were beginning to hurt a bit.

"'A'ole! 'A'ole, Ke 'olu'olu" She shook her head no repeatedly, seemly frantic.

"_What is it? What's wrong?" _He moved forward but she stepped away.

"_I'm sorry. No. I couldn't. I don't like people."_

"_Don't like or don't trust?"_

She did not respond, simply stared at the grass beneath her feet and twisting the worn fabric of her bag in her fingers.

Oh. He understood completely. Oogway nearly had to tie him up and drag his sorry hide into the Jade Palace. Her situation was even worse. People could talk of selling her off right in front of her and she wouldn't even know. It only made sense.

"_Can" _He paused, trying to figure out how to put this properly. _"Can you stay here. I...I can bring you food."_

Her fur bristled again, in fear or anger, probably both. Her green eyes glared fearlessly into his, a fire behind them that no tragedy or hardship could put out.

"Aha?" She spoke at the same time her hands moved swiftly through the air. _"Why?"_

He paused again, but found a sudden need to know her. A need for her to stay.

"_Because I want to know you. I can teach you Chinese, you will be able to understand people. I want to help you."_

"Aha?" Her tone was more forceful this time and her hands remained still, but Monkey understood.

"_Because I was once you." _The answer was a simple one but she softened at it and nodded her head.

"_I will stay, but I will not stay with you there and you must promise to tell no one of me."_

"_I promise." _Monkey found himself happier than he had been in a while. A smile brightened his face.

"_Will you teach me your language?" _He asked and it confused her again for a moment before he finally saw her smile.

"_Yes."_

"_My name is Jinhai Kong." _It had been a long time since he had said his real name in any form.

"_And mine is Kamea."_

They both smiled again. He stayed to help her set up a decent camp and then swiftly returned to the Jade Palace. Sleep found him quickly after that but before he drifted away he thought a silent promise to himself.

"_I will be your Oogway Kamea. I will help you. I promise."_

xxx XXX xxx XXX xxx XXX xxx XXX xxx XXX xxx XXX

**Oooookay. All Done with this chapter. I apologize once again for any mistakes in the Hawaiian. If you guys like it review and I will add more. MORE MONKEY FANFICS!**

**(Now for translations. In order spoken.)**

E kala mai ia'u - **I'm sorry.**

Ho'iho'i aha ia -**Why return it**

He 'aihue au -**I am a thief**

Ae -**yes**

Mahalo -**Thank you**

A'ole! 'A'ole, Ke 'olu'olu -**No! No, please**

Aha -**Why**

**PS; Her name is pronounced (Kah may ah)**


	2. Chapter 2

**OOOOKAY! Found my Hawaiian dictionary and I've been brushing up on it. Hopefully I won't butcher the Hawaiian lines. Sorry it took so long I have no idea where my original dictionary went so I had to comprise a new one. Hope you guys like it!**

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKWHEEEEBREAKFASTCLUBPAGE BREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

It had been a little over a month since monkey had met Kamea and things had been running along smoothly so far. He was more than a little sleep deprived though because he tended to spend every night with Kamea a few miles up the mountain. The two of them had decided on a campsite for her in a very remote place so that she wouldn't have to worry about people. He took her food every day and showed her places to get fruit, herbs, and water

He hadn't learned much about her but she had been teaching him plenty of her language and he had been reciprocating. It was certainly an odd language and he wondered where she came from. Kamea had said that she was from across the sea but other than that there was nothing. The two of them had made up a little game to help learn each other's languages. One of them would point at something and say the name in their language or pantomime something. It was kind of fun playing charades to learn a language. The two of them were nothing if not fast learners.

They played more games than just that and he found it great to have someone to play with. The rest of the furious five didn't really play games. Po did, a little bit but often times he got chewed out a lot for it. There were games that they all played but they were less like games and more like training implements seeing as how the people who lost got a lecture from master Shifu. Shifu wasn't like Oogway. Not in anyway. He had loosened up a little but he was still Shifu. Oogway used to play games with him and joke and laugh. He found himself to be happier now that he could play hide-and-seek and tag other such games.

The moon was high in the sky and he was on his way to see Kamea with a bag of food over his shoulder. Sleep pulled on his whole body but he didn't care. He had a lot of endurance and he wanted to see Kamea again. He saw her campfire in the distance and before long he was down on the ground behind her.

"Aloha ahiahi." She jumped a little and spun around to meet him with a smile on her face.

"Good evening to you too." She said and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Pehea 'oe?"

"I am fine. How are you?"

"Maika'i no au. Mākaukau?"

"Yes. Let us go."

He set the food down by the fire and both of them leaped into the trees. Within less than a minute she had disappeared into the dark and suddenly she was in front of him. She grinned and placed her hand on his chest before laughing and leaping off through the trees.

"'Pomaika'i!" She called out into the blackness and a smile split Monkey's face in half as he took off.

"You'd better keep that luck for yourself!" He shouted and before long they were involved in a huge game of tag.

They played for a few hours and then made their way back to the campsite for food and a little relaxation. They sat beneath the moon and the stars and they just talked. There were no lessons tonight and so they simply enjoyed each other's company.

**PAGEBEREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKOHMYGODTHISMOVIEISHILA RIOUSPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

He got back a little before sunrise with no time for sleep before training and the day was absolute murder. He felt horrible. The sun was too bright, his head hurt, he was dizzy, his heart was racing and he felt sick to his wasn't sure if he could make it through training, he barely made it through breakfast.

He ran through the obstacle course a few times and managed to spar with viper but when he was paired with Crane on the jade turtle everything went south. One moment he was dodging and blocking and the next a sudden dizziness over took him and he collapsed, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

When he came to he was in his room in the Jade Palace with a cool cloth over his forehead. He put a hand on his head and felt the painful lump that had formed. He felt sick, really really sick. He was hot and cold at the same time, shivering and sweating, had a headache pounding in his skull, and felt very much on the verge of blowing chunks all over the walls.

He turned on his side with a grunt and moved to haul himself out of bed when Shifu appeared out of nowhere and pushed him back down onto the bed.

"You need to rest Monkey." Shifu told him sternly and he knew that wasn't going to win.

He reluctantly laid back down and listened to Shifu explain what had happened.

"You should have said you were feeling unwell." Shifu said as he re-wet the cloth and placed it back on Monkey's forehead.

His head felt fuzzy and everything felt far away. He was lingering between unconscious and aware. He felt like his brain was cooking in his skull and he could just barely make out what Shifu was saying.

"You were lucky that you did not seriously injure yourself in that fall."

"E kala mai ia'u." He didn't even realize that he had said anything but the slurred words still reached Shifu's ears which set back on his head and concern flooded his eyes.

"What?" He asked with a creased brow.

"Hmmm?" Monkey's throat convulsed and his tongue turned to cotton in his mouth.

"What did you say?"

"I said something?"

"Yes, you did." He wet the cloth again and placed it on monkey's forehead. "Do not bother yourself with it now. Go to sleep."

Monkey didn't need to be told twice and his eyes slid shut.

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKUNDERCOVERBOSSPAGEBREAK PAGEBREAKPAGE**

He woke to singing and that cooling cloth pressing to his skin and fur.

"Ke 'ā maila i Kīlauea, mālamalama i Wahinekapu. A kaluna o Uwekahuna i ka pali kapu o Ka'uea. Mahalo nui 'ia ke Kuini Ke Ali'iwahine o Hawai'i. 'O Lili'uani ku i ka moku, 'Oka Wohi ku i ke kalaunu. Ea mai ke ali'i kia manu ua wehi i ka hulu o ka mamo. Ka pua nani a'o Hawai'i. 'O Kalākua he inoa."

He knew that voice. It was Kamea and even in his delirious state he told her what he thought.

"Himeni 'oe nui nani." He managed to wheeze and she jumped again but her face was serious.

"Ko loho au." She whispered harshly and held a finger up when he opened his mouth to respond. "Ho'olohe! Moe moe mai au!? Ka nui loho au! Ka nui huhu 'oe au!"

He struggled to understand her angered rambling but he got the basics.

"E kala mai ia'u." He interrupted her and she let out her breath in a huff. "I'm sorry." He repeated, too tired to say it in her language. "I'll sleep. I'll get some rest.

"_You'd better." _She signed.

"_I will but you should go before someone comes in"_

"_Okay._ A hui hou kakou."

"See you later Kamea."

She put the rag on his forehead after wetting it again and walked toward the window. When she had leaped up onto the frame he called out.

"Kipa hou mai."

She turned and smiled at him.

"Of course." Then she jumped out into the cold night and Monkey drifted to sleep again.

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKCREEPYMOVIEINTHEDARKAIIEEEPAGEBR EAKPAGEBREAK**

**There we go. Much more Hawaiian in here and if someone's reading this who can speak Hawaiian, please chew me out and tell me what I'm doing wrong. OOOOOKAY! Translation time!**

**In order spoken:**

Aloha ahiahi - **good afternoon.**

Pehea 'oe - **How are you**

Maika'i no au – **I am fine**

Mākaukau – **ready**

'Pomaika'i – **good luck**

E kala mai ia'u – **I am sorry**

**It's a song. He mele no lilo. At the beginning of lilo and stitch. Yeah that one.**

Himeni 'oe nui nani – **You sing very beautifully**

Ko loho au – **You are stupid**

Ho'olohe – **Listen**

Moe moe mai au – **You didn't sleep**

Ka nui loho au – **You are very stupid**

Ka nui huhu 'oe au – **I am very mad at you**

E kala mai ia'u – **I am sorry**

A hui hou kakou – **Until we meet again**

Kipa hou mai – **come visit again**

**TA-DA! It is nearly 2 AM, time for sleep now. (thunk) SNOOOOOOORE!**


End file.
